Dipper's Reply (Third and FINAL book of The Moon Rises)
by TheLPSDragon
Summary: Song's on Youtube. Called Luna's Reply. IDK Who wrote or sang it. REALLY PRETTY SONG!


_How my deeds pain me as time stretches long_

_How could I have hurt them this way?_

Dipper was stuck on the Moon. He was regretting everything he did to Gravity Falls. A tear fell from his eye. He wiped it away, armor scratching his face. He cringed in pain, and used his now indigo magic to heal his face.

_So rest easy now, my punishment's mine_

_The weight of my crimes are my own_

The ghost of a smile appeared on his face. He mouthed "Rest easy, Mabel. I'm doing my time."

_But into that stillness you brought me your song_

_With your voice my company kept_

He heard the cheerful voice in song, and he quietly sang along, in perfect harmony.

_For your tired eyes and sweet lullabies_

_In exile I pay you my debt_

He watched as the lights on Earth turned off. He picked up a rock on the moon, and threw it towards Earth.

_Once did a boy who gleamed like the moon_

_Look out on his kingdom and sigh_

He faintly recalled that night, when everybody went inside, not to go out into the lovely night.

_Dejected he cried, "Surely there is no person_

_"Who loves me, or finds any love in my night."_

He never cried then, but he had tears now.

_So great was his pain, he rose in rebellion_

_Against those who cared for him most_

He remembered the night he was banished. A year ago, he remembered. He remembered putting on the armor, and taking over Gravity Falls.

_He let the Nightmare fall on those he ruled_

_And threatened to grip them in permanent cold_

He was threatening, and gave every person in the town terrible visions. He almost put them in forever darkness.

_Lullay, dear Mabel, good night sister mine_

_Rest now in starlight's embrace _

He hummed his sister's lullaby back to her, hoping she's fall asleep. He made the stars come a bit closer, to give a faint light to the Earth.

_May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams_

_And ease you your passage of days_

He knew she's lament for the thousand years, so he sang the lullaby louder and louder.

_May my apologies find you this night_

_Mabel, you loved me much more than I knew_

He whispered "I'm sorry, sis. I never should've doubted your kindness."

_Forgive me for being so blind_

_Soon did his sister do what was demanded _

He faintly recalled the banishment. Mabel caused a rainbow beam of light, the Elements of Harmony, to send him there, after his subjects demanded she do so.

_And gave to the Moonlight his due_

_Breaking the Harmony; she saved her people_

She had him sent there in a whirlwind. He remembered reaching out to her, and crying his apologies. Then his heart hardened. He shouted that the Nightmare had just begun for the town and its citizens.

_And banished him, as a wise ruler must do_

_Such is the weight of the crown that we wear, sister,_

He was stuck on the foreign rock. It was like home to him now, but he still wanted to return. He sighed, and whispered " I guess the crown got to me."

_Duties we always uphold;_

_May you forgive me that foolishness mine_

He remembered the jobs he had to do for his Grunkle Stan, for he was the king of Gravity Falls. He controlled the Earth and the Galaxies. He cried to both of them "FORGIVE ME!"

_And live on with no burden upon your soul_

_Lullay, dear, Mabel, good night sister mine_

He sat there, and cried. He tore the helmet off, and attempted to shatter it.

_Rest now in starlight's embrace_

_May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams_

It didn't work. He put his head into his hands, and cried for the next hour.

_And ease you your passage of days _

_May my apologies find you this night_

As the sun began to come up and the moon began to go down, thanks to Mabel, he looked up and shouted his loudest "I'M SORRY!"

_And may my sorrow in kind_

_Mabel, you loved me much more than I knew_

He regretted everything. He regretted his downfall. He regretted his attitude. He wanted to end his life.

_May troubles be far from your mind_

_And forgive me for being so blind_

"I was so blind…" He whispered, throat hoarse. He attempted to reach out to Earth, to his loving sister. He slumped to the ground.

_The space now before us, empty and forlorn_

_I never imagined we'd face them all alone_

He knew that he wouldn't see anyone for a thousand years. A thousand years of heartbreak and cold space. He wanted to escape.

_May these sunless seasons swiftly pass, I pray_

_I love you, I miss you, all these miles away_

He sat still, staring at the Earth for the next few hours. He let a tear fall down his face.

_May all your dreams be sweet tonight_

_Safe upon that bed above the lights_

He quickly prayed that she slept well that night. He didn't want her to be disturbed or harmed.

_And know not of heartache, fear, nor, gloom_

_And when I dream, I'll fly away to meet you soon_

He lied down, and dozed off, dreaming that he was with his sister. Many tears slid down his cheeks as he slept.

_Sleep, sleep,_

_Sleep..._

He stayed in that position for the next millennium, dreaming he was with his sister.

On the Summer Solstice of 2013, he would return, and he'd be ready to kill and cause eternal darkness.

_**Nightmare Moon will return. Watch out, Mabel.**_


End file.
